This invention relates to a marking apparatus, and, more particularly, to a marking apparatus which is equipped with a measuring device so that the marking apparatus can make a series of equally spaced marks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,206 describes a marking apparatus which is adapted for use with an aerosol spray can filled with marking material such as paint, dye, or the like. The aerosol spray can is not equipped with a tube, and the can sprays in the direction in which the valve is pointed. The marking apparatus enables the operator to make marks such as stripes, circles, solid discs, etc. on the ground or other surface while walking normally without stooping or bending.
Such a marking apparatus is often used to make a series of spaced marks, e.g., solid discs or spots on a surface. If the marks are to be equally spaced, the distance between adjacent marks should be measured to ensure accurate spacing. However, if the distance between marks must be individually measured by a tape measure, yard stick, etc., the marking process becomes tedious and time consuming, and much of the advantage of using a marking apparatus which permits a person to mark a surface while walking over the surface is lost.
The invention enables a person to use a marking apparatus to make a series of equally spaced marks while walking over the surface and eliminates the need for a separate measuring operation between each marking operation. The marking apparatus is provided with an elongated rod which is pivotally and slidably connected to the marking apparatus, and locking means can releasably lock the rod in a position in which one end of the rod is spaced a desired distance from the aerosol can. When the end of the rod touches a mark, the aerosol can will make the next mark at a distance from the first mark which is determined by the rod. The process is repeated for succeeding marks, and each pair of adjacent marks will be spaced a constant distance apart by the rod without any measuring operation other than placing the end of the rod over a mark before making the next mark. When the marking apparatus is to be stored or when it is to be used for other marking operations, the rod can be pivoted to a storage position alongside the marking apparatus and releasably locked in place. A clip can be mounted on the rod for engaging the mounting apparatus and holding the rod against the marking apparatus.